Amor indebido
by Sailor Alissa
Summary: Una chica de alta situacion economica se enamora de un compañero de su clase, sin saber que este no pertenecia a su mundo pues era huerfano y sabia que su padre no lo aceptaria jamas por ser ella su unica hija... Un MxY es el primero que hago asi que por fi aceptenlo y espero sus review
1. Chapter 1

ACLARACION: Los personajes que aquí aparecen son de propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi

Capitulo 1

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Iniciando de nuevo::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

Padre e hijo se encontraba en un parque de diversiones, habían pasado el mejor día de sus vidas, por lo menos eso parecía para el pequeño niño de 3 años y cabello platinado….

-Papá, te quiero mucho-decía feliz el niño mientras abrazaba a su progenitor

-Mira, yo…. Quiero que te cuides mucho hijo, siempre serás mi orgullo- respondía el padre soltando a su hijo

…

-Papá…. Papá, no te vayas…. Por favor no me dejes aquí- decía entre lágrimas aquel niño mientras su padre se alejaba del orfanato y una mujer lo sujetaba y lo hacía entrar a su nuevo hogar…

-Volveré pronto…. lo prometo-decía en un susurro el padre, mientras se alejaba de aquel lugar

14 Años después….

-Yaten, Yaten, despierta, amigo, vamos levántate- decía un joven pelinegro mientras movía el cuerpo de su compañero de habitación

-Papá….-respondió el joven platinado al abrir los ojos, muy asustado- maldición de nuevo ese sueño- se reprochaba el chico mientras sujetaba su cabeza

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto el joven pelinegro que se encontraba en la cama del junto

-Sí Seiya, no es nada, solo otra vez ese sueño extraño que he tenido hace unos días-respondió este

-Que bien, sabes hoy vendrán algunos padres, tal vez…..- decía el pelinegro mientras se arreglaba

-No seas ingenuo Seiya, nadie va a querer a unos adolecentes como nosotros, entiéndelo, cumpliremos los 18 viviendo aquí y luego nos arrojaran a la calle como perros…. es así de simple- decía molesto Yaten al ver lo optimista que era su amigo de cabello negro y ojos zafiros, Seiya

-¿No podrías ser un poco más optimista y dejar esa amargura a un lado?-preguntaba Seiya mientras terminaba de anudarse la corbata

En eso una mujer de edad entra al cuarto de los chicos y ve que Yaten aun se encontraba en pijama y lo regaña por ello….

-Yaten, hay alguien que quiere verte allá abajo, así que vístete rápido y baja bien arreglado- dice la mujer de edad

-Sí, sí ya voy- dijo a regañadientes el joven y obedeció las ordenes que se le dieron

…..^^…..^^….

-Quiero darle las gracias, por a verlo cuidado y educado todo este tiempo pero usted entenderá mis razones –se excusaba el señor frente a la directora del orfanato

-No se preocupe señor Kou, su hijo ha sido un gran muchacho todos estos años, de excelentes calificaciones, aunque de pocos amigos y algo rebelde-decía lo ultimo con tristeza la mujer detrás de un escritorio

-Eso es una lástima, pero ahora que volverá a vivir conmigo, hare todo lo posible para que sea el mismo-dijo este; el señor Kou era un hombre de unos 40 años, cabellos plateados y cortos, ojos color miel y gran postura….

…..^^…^^…

-¿Y bien, quien me está esperando?- dijo Yaten bajando las escaleras con una camisa negra y corbata color celeste y pantalones de tela negros

Cuando llega a la sala ve sin poder creer que había alguien igual a él, solo que el cabello lo llevaba corto y sus ojos eran color miel, en cambio los de Yaten eran color esmeralda…..

-Hola hijo, tanto tiempo sin verte-dijo el señor Kou al ver llegar a Yaten

-¿Qui… quien eres tú, porque te pareces a mí y como es que sabes mi nombre?-decía nervioso el joven retrocediendo unos pasos

-No solo se eso, también se que…. Eres acuario, naciste un 8 de febrero, que tu materia favorita es el arte, y que a pesar que no te criaste con ellos, te gustan los lujos y la comodidad-respondía con una sonrisa el señor de cabello platinado

-Responde…. ¿Quién diablos eres?-decía demasiado nervioso entre gritos el joven

-Lamento mucho haberte tenido que dejar aquí, pero no sabía qué hacer, yo no podía criarte solo hijo-hablaba comprensivamente el señor Kou

-Tu…. Tu… tu eres…. Eres…. ¿Eres mi padre?-preguntaba atónito el chico ojiverde

-Así es, y vine a buscarte hijo -dijo sencillamente el señor Kou con una sonrisa

-… Vete…. largo de aquí…. No…no quiero verte y no me llames hijo, yo no tengo padre alguno, así que no pierdas tu tiempo aquí-gritaba desesperado y con los ojos llenos de ira y frialdad

-Yaten, tenle más respeto, este señor es tu padre y ha hecho un gran esfuerzo para venir a buscarte al fin-decía una de las profesoras del orfanato

-No… no me pidan que…que le perdone, pues eso no hare jamás-decía con mucho rencor el joven platinado

-Yaten…. Oye amigo, ¿qué ocurre?-preguntaban unos chicos mientras bajaban las escaleras

-Este tipo no es nadie y ya se está por ir-decía fríamente el joven platinado dándole la espalda al Sr. Kou

-Vendrás conmigo a casa ahora y no quiero reglamos, así que arma tu maleta y nos vamos-dijo perdiendo la paciencia el señor Kou

-Como digas, me da igual-dijo despreocupado el chico y sin despedirse de nadie abandono el orfanato que había sido su hogar por 4 años

…^^…..^^….

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad de Tokio…

-Vamos papá, no seas así y déjame salir, por favor- pedía la chica a su padre

-No, Mina, eres mi única hija y si te pasa algo en esa fiesta jamás me lo perdonare-decía seriamente el padre de la rubia, oji azul y muy coqueta jovencita

-Te odio papá, eres muy malo conmigo-dijo la chica sacando la lengua y dirigiéndose a su cuarto

-Ya dije que no, y es mi última palabra- respondió severamente el Sr. Aino, el cual era un gran hombre de negocios, dueño de uno de los más grandes y hermosos museos de arte del país

…^^…^^….

Una semana había pasado desde que lo habían obligado a vivir con su padre y era hora de ir a una preparatoria normal como los demás chicos de su edad, iba en camino cuando de pronto choco con una jovencita, haciéndola caer al suelo…

-Auch… me dolió-dijo la rubia sobándose las nalgas mientras el joven platinado seguía su camino- Oye, tú… pídeme una disculpa-exigió la chica

-¿Qué dijiste…? Si fuiste tú la atolondrada que no se fija por dónde camina- le recrimino el joven platinado

-Es un tonto….-pensó la muchacha-me llamo Mina Aino, veo que vamos a la misma preparatoria-dijo con una sonrisa la rubia de moño rojo

-…..No me molestes-contesto fríamente el chico mientras seguía su camino

-Pero que amargado es este chico-pensaba Mina mientras veía la hora- …Aaaaaaaaa ya es muy tarde- decía mientras iba corriendo hacia la preparatoria

-Que chica tan extraña-pensaba Yaten mientras seguía su camino sin preocupación

…^^…^^….

-¿Qué puedo hacer para recompensar tantos años perdidos?- se cuestionaba amargamente un sujeto de platinados cabellos y ojos color miel, mientras bebía un trago de whisky

-Señor, no es bueno que este bebiendo tan temprano- le decía un camarero

-Tú no tienes idea por lo que estoy pasando así que déjame en paz y tráeme una botella de whisky

….^^…^^…..

-Chicos, a partir de hoy tendremos un nuevo alumno en nuestro salón, espero que lo traten con respeto y sean amables con el- decía el maestro antes de hacer pasar al nuevo alumno- por favor pasa y preséntate-termino diciendo el profesor; haciendo pasar a un joven de cabello platinado amarrado en una cola, ojos verde esmeralda y tez blanca…

-Hola, me llamo Yaten…. Eso es todo lo que deben saber de mi, pues yo no vine hacer amigos-hablo fríamente este dejando al resto del salón con cierta molestia

-Pero si es el chico que me encontré cuando venía en camino- pensaba una de las chicas del salón

-…..Bueno joven, siéntese detrás de la señorita Aino por favor-dijo el maestro y después que el chico tomo asiento comenzó la clase….

Las clases habían empezado bien, el colegio no estaba tan mal pero igual no se sentía a gusto estando con puros ricachones….

-Hola, Yaten-dijo una chica sonriendo mientras se dirigía hacia el

-¿Tu de nuevo, ahora que quieres?-dijo molesto este por haberse encontrado a la misma niña tonta de la mañana

-Solo quería ser amable contigo, porque con tu discursito en el salón te ganaste la fama de amargado y mala onda-dijo la rubia sarcásticamente

-Yo solo dije la verdad, y si no te importa me gustaría que me dejaras en paz-hablo fríamente el platinado

-Sabes niño,….eres un…. Un…. Eres un idiota-le grito la chica y le dio una bofetada al muchacho y luego salió corriendo, dejándolo paralizado y con la mano tocando su mejilla

….^^….^^….

Había sido un día demasiado largo, especialmente porque esa chica no paraba de seguirlo y hacerle preguntas, por otra parte tenía que llegar a su casa a soportar a Taiki Kou, "su padre", pues este lo había abandonado cuando era un niño y no le podía tener respeto alguno a ese señor, pero al menos debía hacer el esfuerzo; cuando llego a casa, se percato que una ambulancia esta fuera de esta y una gran angustia se apodero de él…

-¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?- pregunto el joven a los paramédicos

-¿Eres Yaten Kou, verdad?-dijo con tristeza el paramédico

-Así es, dígame ¿qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto nuevamente el chico

-Mira lo que ocurre es que tu padre sufrió de una sobre dosis en un bar cercano, intentamos contactarte pero no hubo caso, y bueno…. mira no me gusta dar malas noticias pero…. Tu padre… tu padre no resistió la anestesia y falleció; lo lamento mucho muchacho-decía lo más calmado y comprensivo el paramédico

-No…. No se…. No se preocupe…..ahora le pido que me deje solo, muchas gracias-dijo el otra vez huérfano platinado, mientras ocultaba sus sentimientos

…..^^…^^…..

Era un hecho, ese tal Yaten, era muy guapo pero tenía un carácter insoportable, realmente no entendía por qué se comportaba de esa manera pero ella como que se llamaba Mina Aino lograría averiguarlo….

-Hija, iré a darle el pésame al vecino del junto y quiero que me acompañes-dijo el Sr. Aino entrando a la habitación de su hija

-Está bien padre, ¿y quien falleció?-pregunto preocupada la chica

-El padre un joven que va en tu escuela, a lo mejor lo conoces, además dicen que era el único familiar que le quedaba al chico-decía el padre a su hija

…..^^….^^…

-Ya basta, no quiero más estúpidos "mi sentido pésame" de nadie-reclamaba para sí el joven platinado mientras se dirigía abrir la puerta

-Hola, me llamo Edward Aino y esta es mi hija Mina, lamentamos mucho lo de…..-decía tranquilamente este

-No quiero ser grosero pero no estoy de humor para atender a nadie, así que largo-dijo bruscamente el platinado

-Sí papá mejor vámonos, este chico es un grosero de lo peor-decía la rubia detrás del Sr. Aino

-¿Tú… acaso no te aburres de molestarme?-dijo sin pensar Yaten

-Veo que ya se conocen, eso es bueno; mejor nos retiramos y si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo muchacho-dijo alegremente el Sr. Aino alejándose de la casa del platinado junto a su hija

-No te molestes siendo amable con este papá, es un amargado –dijo la chica mientras le sacaba la lengua al muchacho

…..^^…^^…..

Como lo de su padre había ocurrido un día jueves, el viernes decidió faltar a clases y retomarlas desde el lunes con más calma, pero tenía un gran problema y era que como en el hogar le servían todo; pues nunca aprendió a cocinar o hacer labores del hogar pues eso solo se lo enseñaban a las chicas, pues los varones tenían carpintería, electricidad y ese tipo de cosas, así que no había comido nada decente desde hace unos días y eso se hacía notar en su rostro y estado de ánimo….

-Hola Yaten….-dijo la rubia, pero no recibió respuesta de parte del chico- oye, ¿me escuchas?- pregunto esta, y su única respuesta fue un gruñido de estomago de parte de su compañero de clase….

-Oye idiota, escuche los rumores…. Jajaja ¿así que te criaste en un orfanato?, jajaja; deberías regresarte imbécil-decía un joven dirigiéndose a Yaten

-…..El idiota…. el idiota eres tú- grito este tratando de golpear a Kei, un chico de 1,80cm; de cabello negro y ojos color azabache; que lo molestaba, pero fallo y él resulto lastimado

-Yaten… ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Mina acercándose a el

-Déjame en paz-contesto este apartando a la chica, mientras se ponía de pie

-OH por dios, estas sangrando-dijo Mina algo asustada al ver cómo salía sangre de la nariz de su compañero

-No molestes-fue lo único que dijo Yaten antes de salir del salón de clases

-Eres un imbécil Kei-dijo Mina empujando al muchacho

….^^….^^….

-Si solo hubiese comido algo, ahora ese imbécil seria el que estaría sangrando…. Auch…. –reclamaba el platinado en el baño mientras se limpiaba

-Ten…. Te traje algo de comer-dijo una chica cuando vio salir a Yaten

-… ¿Qué quieres?, yo no pedí tu ayuda –contesto fríamente este ignorando a la chica y rechazando la comida

-Demonios, no puedo creer que seas tan orgulloso, yo solo trato de ser amable contigo, pero al parecer que eres demasiado idiota para entender que la gente te quiere-le recrimino la rubia de moño

….^^….^^….

Ese día había sido el más pesado en mucho tiempo, añoraba los días en el orfanato cuando pasaba las tardes con su único amigo y compañero de cuarto Seiya, aunque no congeniaban del todo pero la pasaban bien juntos… pensando en eso iba caminando de regreso a su solitaria casa cuando al llegar, ve un auto estacionado frente a esta…..

…..^^….^^….

-¿Me recuerdas?-dijo una voz muy alegre

-Pe…pero… pero… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-contesto el platinado con una leve sonrisa

-Quería visitar a un amigo, pero parece que después del cambio de nariz me olvido-dijo divertido el pelinegro

-Maldito, no te rías de mí y entra a casa para que charlemos Seiya-dijo alegre el chico

-Lo siento, pero es una visita de despedida, lo que pasa es…. Es que al fin tengo padres y…. nos iremos a Paris esta tarde-dijo amargamente Seiya con los ojos pegados en el suelo

-Ya veo, me alegro por ti amigo, espero que… que logres todo lo que quieras –dijo Yaten fingiendo alegría

-No tienes porque fingir conmigo Yaten, yo te conozco amigo y….-decía el pelinegro con las manos en los hombros de su amigo

-Ya te dije que estoy feliz por ti Seiya, eso es todo y mejor vete, te están esperando-contesto Yaten señalando al vehículo donde se encontraban los padres de su amigo

-Como quieras, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo –se despidió Seiya con una sonrisa y un apretón de manos

-Lo sé, cuídate-dijo Yaten y también le estrecho la mano y se quedo en la puerta hasta que su amigo y el auto de sus padres desaparecía por el camino

-Vaya, jamás te había visto sonreír-dijo irónicamente una chica acercándose a Yaten

-….. ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto este borrando automáticamente su sonrisa del rostro

-¿Me invitas algo de comer?, es que mi padre no está y…. bueno olvide las llaves de mi casa jajaja- dijo la chica algo avergonzada

-Pasa -dijo serio este haciendo entrar a la rubia de moño a su casa

-Gracias, y…. ¿qué harás de comer?

El platinado solo se encerró en la cocina y dejo a la chica en sala…

Después de un rato Yaten salió de la cocina bastante sucio, con la playera llena de huevo y leche, además los pantalones negros parecían que se hubiesen teñido de blanco con la harina, y el cabello algo desaliñado, su rostro mostraba bastante enfado, aunque a su invitada le pareció muy divertido verlo de esa manera….

-¿Y qué te paso?-pregunto entre risas la chica

-Pediré una pizza-contesto sencillamente este tomando el teléfono

-No se te da la cocina ¿eh?-comento Mina con una sonrisa

-Uf…. Iré a darme una ducha, tu recibe las pizzas, aquí está el dinero-dijo Yaten mientras se dirigía al baño muy seriamente

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:….. Chicas, no soy buena para captar la personalidad de Yaten pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo jajaja, espero que sea de su agrado además intente que el principio fuese algo dramático para darle más sabor a la historia Jijiji, bueno espero que esta historia sea bien recibida al igual que mis otros fic…. me despido esperando sus comentarios nos vemos en otra actualización


	2. Chapter 2

**ACLARACION**: Los personajes principales de esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, el resto son invención mía xD

Capitulo 2

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**Siento algo por ella**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yaten ya había salido de la ducha y vio que Mina se encontraba en la cocina, limpiando y ordenando todo el desastre que este había dejado

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto el chico mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla

-E….Estoy…. estoy limpiando, espero no te moleste-respondió la rubia algo nerviosa al ver al joven

-Gracias, ¿ya comiste?- pregunto el joven viendo que las pizzas ya estaban sobre la mesa

-No, te estaba esperando –respondió esta sonriente, cosa que hizo que Yaten se sonrojara

-E…entonces comamos, antes que se enfrié-dijo el platinado sentándose a la mesa

Después de comer en un silencio bastante incomodo para ambos jóvenes el celular de Mina comenzó a sonar, a lo que ella contesto de inmediato….

-Alo? , si papi… ¿cómo que no llegaras a casa hoy?,…. espera es no…. ¿Alo?- augh…. que rabia me colgó -decía la chica viendo la pantalla de su teléfono

-Bien ya es tarde así que vete a tu casa-decía Yaten algo cansado

-Es… es que…tengo un problema,… pues mi padre no llegara a casa hoy y….-decía la rubia bastante apenada y nerviosa

-Llama a alguna de tus amigas y te vas a su casa, pues no te quedaras aquí-dijo tercamente Yaten

-Está bien, gracias por la pizza, nos vemos mañana-dijo simplemente Mina y salió de la casa del joven con algo de tristeza

La chica se había ido, al fin podría descansar en paz, así que se dispuso a ponerse el pijama y subir a su cuarto a dormir, pero en su mente solo estaba la imagen de esa chica….

-Demonios, ¿Por qué me preocupo por ella?, de seguro que está bien además es una niña fastidiosa…. Aunque… aaaa no Yaten no puedes –se reprendía así mismo el platinado por no poder evitar pensar en aquella rubia de moño rojo

….^^…^^…..

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde la última vez que había visto a Mina, además ella no había ido a clases y no sabía porque, pero eso le preocupaba y lo hacía sentirse culpable, así que al salir de clases se dirigió a la casa de Mina….

Trago grueso antes de tocar a la puerta pues nunca había ido a la casa de alguien, menos de una chica, así que estaba algo nervioso, pero aun así tomo coraje y toco a la puerta, en unos segundos apareció el Sr. Aino muy molesto y cuando vio que era Yaten el que estaba en su puerta, lo empujo hacia adentro de la casa, haciendo que el joven se sintiera algo intimidado…

-¿Por qué vienes, y que intenciones tienes con mi hija muchacho?-hablo bruscamente el padre de la chica

-…..Lo… lo que pasa…. ¿Sabe?, yo solo vine a dejarle unos apuntes a Mina, eso es todo –contesto el platinado pues se sentía como idiota por tener eso sentimientos para con esa muchacha

-Bueno, gracias y…. disculpa el trato, es que Mina ha estado algo melancólica hace unos días y no quiere salir, tal vez si tú….- decía calmadamente el Sr Aino

-No, olvídelo yo no….-decía Yaten y antes que pudiera terminar de hablar, ya se encontraba en el parque caminando junto a la rubia de moño rojo a su lado

-^^…^^…

-Lamento que mi padre te haya obligado a invitarme a salir, es que….-se disculpaba la chica con una evidente tristeza

-Mira…. Yo… -trataba de decir el platinado pero no podía articular palabra pues esa chica lo ponía muy nervioso

-Mejor me voy a casa y….-decía Mina, pero Yaten le sujeto del brazo e impidió que siguiera caminando

-Este…. No te vayas, te…. ¿te gustaría ir a comer un helado?-pregunto sin saber lo que decía pues a él no le gustaban

-Sí, gracias; y que sea doble con chocolate y crema batida y….-decía la chica sonriendo, mientras jalaba del brazo a Yaten en dirección a la heladería

En eso frente a ellos aparece Kei, su compañero de clase, cosa que puso de mal humor a Yaten….

-Hola Mina, ¿Cómo estás?-dijo el pelinegro ignorando a Yaten

-Bien Kei, gracias por preocuparte-contesto algo sonrojada la rubia

-Me alegro que hayas encontrado un tarado que te acompañe a comer helado, así dejas de fastidiarme- dijo Yaten molesto y alejándose de los otros chicos

-Yaten, espera, es que yo….- trataba de hablar la rubia pero el platinado ya se había ido

-Al parecer aun no entiende lo que tú sientes…- dijo con tristeza Kei

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto confundida Mina

-Pues solo digo lo obvio,…. Pues todos menos el han notado que tu lo amas – respondió el chico de ojos color miel

-Es que yo… no sé si es…. –decía nerviosa la chica mientras unas lagrimas caían de su delicados ajos color cielo

-Oye, no te pongas triste; mejor vamos por ese helado-decía Kei tratando de animarla

….^^….^^…..

Al día siguiente Mina Aino se veía radiante, su cabello relucía más que nunca y mostraba una sonrisa espectacular, además del hecho de que iba acompañada del brazo de Kei, quien era uno de los chicos más atractivos del salón, esta escena causo algo en Yaten, algo que jamás había sentido, ¿acaso eran celos, estaba celoso por que otro chico acompañaba a esa tonta de Aino?...

-Kou, tenemos que hablar –dijo seriamente Kei

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto fastidiado este

-Eres un idiota, ¿no te das cuenta acaso?- pregunto molesto el pelinegro

-¿Acaso te refieres a Aino?-pregunto irónicamente con una sonrisa el platinado

-¿No harás nada?-pregunto molesto el otro chico

-Ella no me interesa, es demasiado tonta así que te la regalo-dijo con fastidio Yaten

-….Ya…..Yaten…. yo pensé que…. Eres un tonto –grito la rubia de moño que había escuchado aquella conversación

-Mina espera-dijo Kei, siguiendo a la chica que había huido del lugar

-Ahora resulta que yo soy el malo del cuento -pensaba molesto Yaten mientras colocaba su mano en la cabeza y echaba esta para atrás….

…^^…..^^…

Toda la semana Mina ignoro por completo a Yaten, y este fingía que no le importaba pero cuando llegaba a su casa le daba vuelta al asunto y pensaba como disculparse con aquella chica que muchas veces lo sacaba de quicio; así que decidió comunicarse con su amigo Seiya…. (Vía Skype)

-Hola Seiya-dijo el platinado

-Amigo te vez terrible, ¿hace cuanto que no duermes?-pregunto preocupado este

-Seiya necesito tu ayuda…. Se trata de…- decía algo sonrojado Yaten-aaaaaaaaa…- gritaba mientras con las manos alborotaba sus cabellos

-Jajaja, ya se, te enamoraste-decía divertido el pelinegro

-Queee…. No eso jamás, ya te dije que esas cursilerías no van conmigo-contestaba molesto Yaten

-Yaten, relájate, no es malo enamorarse, y si la chica es linda y divertida aun mejor amigo –aconsejaba el pelinegro

-Te equivocas, ella es una tonta y además tiene una voz bastante irritante, su cabello es… aaaa no olvídalo –termino diciendo algo sonrojado el platinado

Amigo, date una oportunidad y discúlpate con ella-le decía Seiya

-Yo no debo disculparme por nada…-decía Yaten

Y así siguieron hablando ambos jóvenes por largo rato hasta que Yaten se despidió y algo molesto se fue a dormir…

Al día siguiente en la preparatoria, Yaten había llegado temprano con la esperanza de poder hablar con Mina tranquilamente, pero….

-Oww pero miren ahí está el huerfanito jajaja- decía un joven a su amigo

-¿Estas esperando a tu mami niñito?- dijo el segundo joven riéndose de Yaten que estaba apoyado la pared fuera de la escuela

-Son…. son unos…. Unos… -decía Yaten conteniendo la rabia

-Mira niñito, sabemos que Aino te quiere, pero si te rompo es linda carita se olvidara de ti jajaja- decía burlón uno de los chicos mientras sujetaba al platinado de la camisa, pues este era bastante más alto que Yaten y tenía el pelo rubio con ojos celestes

Ambos chicos empezaron a golpear a Yaten hasta dejarlo en el suelo y con la nariz y boca sangrando, pero no le importaba; pues no quería perder el tiempo en tonterías como una pelea, así que los dejo marcharse sin defenderse de ellos….

-… Ya…. Yaten… tu…-tartamudeaba la rubia mientras veía como el platinado apenas se ponía de pie

-Oye déjame ayudarte-dijo un joven pelinegro que acompañaba a la chica

-No me toques Kei, puedo levantarme –dijo testarudamente el platinado

-Vámonos Kei y deja a este orgulloso solo-dijo Mina entrando a la preparatoria del brazo de aquel chico

-Minako, espera-se escucho decir detrás de la rubia

-A…adelántate Kei, por favor –dijo esta en un susurro

-Suerte-contesto el pelinegro con una sonrisa

…..^^…..^^…..

-E….Esta corbata esta algo apretada –se quejaba por lo bajo Yaten, mientras la movía de un lado a otro

-Eres….-pero el platinado no la dejo hablar pues puso el dedo índice en los labios de la rubia

-Mira… yo…. Yo… no debí tratarte de esa manera el otro día, lo siento-dijo Yaten algo más aliviado

-A…eso, no te preocupes, bueno será mejor que vayamos a clases-dijo Mina; pero cuando Yaten se separo de la pared en la que estaba apoyado….

…^^….^^…

-Auch…. Me duélela cabeza-dijo un joven despertando, mientras sujetaba su cabeza

-Al fin despiertas, me tenias preocupada- dijo la rubia lanzándose a los brazos del joven, aun mal herido

-Auch…. Mina me estas estrangulando- dijo el platinado

-Lo siento Yaten –contesto la chica con una sonrisa

-Demonios, mira la hora, será mejor que regresemos a clases –dijo el chico intentando levantarse pero Mina se lo impidió

-No seas tonto, te desmayaste a la entrada por culpa de esas heridas, no…. No permitiré que te desmayes de nuevo- decía la rubia entre lágrimas

-E….está bien, hare lo que dices y me quedare aquí; pero tu ve a clases –contesto serio el muchacho, cosa que la rubia no hizo

-Me quedare aquí, cuidándote-contesto también muy seria la chica

No sabía porque pero estar cerca de Mina Aino lo hacía sentirse diferente, era una sensación extraña que jamás había sentido pero a pesar de lo fastidiosa y torpe que esa chica era a veces le gustaba mucho su compañía…..

**Nota de la Autora: **Lo primero que quiero aclarar es que Yaten no es un debilucho o cobarde, solo no le gustan las peleas, pues las considera una pérdida de tiempo.

Otra cosa, Kei y Yaten se convertirán poco a poco en buenos amigos solo que este último es demasiado reservado con sus sentimientos y prefiere la soledad….

Y aunque le cueste admitirlo a Yaten le gusta mucho la compañía de Mina solo que esta lo pone un poco nervioso Jijiji

Bueno eso chicas, además quiero agradecerles por haber aceptado a este fic…. Y si tienen alguna sugerencia, reclamo o pregunta no duden en ponerla pues se las contestare en cuanto pueda gracias y no olviden pasar por los otros fic que muy pronto serán actualizados…. Nos vemos

^^Sailor Alissa^^


	3. Chapter 3

**ACLARACION:** Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi

Cap. 3

:::::::::::::::::::: PRIMERA CITA::::::::::::::::::::

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde que Yaten había ido a parar a la enfermería, y todo ese tiempo estuvo acompañado de Mina, y aunque él lo negara le gustaba la atención que la chica le daba; aunque a veces lo hacía sentirse bastante incomodo…

Por la noche….

-Yaten…. –dijo la muchacha entre sueños, mientras sonreía

-No le voy a permitir que salga más con ese muchacho….-decía seriamente un hombre muy sobreprotector, mientras veía a su hija dormir

…^^….^^…

-Auch…. de nuevo soñando con ella, esto ya no me está gustando –reclamaba molesto un chico de cabello platinado, después de haberse caído de la cama

…..^^….^^….

Al día siguiente en la preparatoria Juuban….

-Señorita Aino, otra vez llega tarde…. Vaya al corredor- la reprendió un maestro

Cuando la chica salía desanimada del salón, ve pasar corriendo a un muy agitado joven….

-¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?- pregunto la rubia, a su vecino

-Eso no te importa….- contesto este

-Joven Kou, no se moleste en entrar a mi clase pues no acepto retardos- hablo el maestro al oír la voz del joven

….^^….^^…..

En el receso….

-¿Y ustedes dos por que llegaron tan tarde?- pregunto Kei a sus compañeros

-La verdad es que yo, estaba teniendo un sueño muy lindo y me quede dormida jijijijiji – contesto la rubia de moño rojo

-Yo no tengo por qué darles explicaciones- contesto Yaten alejando de ambos jóvenes

-Agh… que antipático….-decía la rubia cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño….

…..^^….^^…..

Mientras todos se disponían a almorzar, un joven de pelo plateado subió a la azotea a leer un libro…

-Paso 1…se romántico….No seas animal, ser romántico es algo más que eso que has leído por ahí que las mujeres necesitan. También es algo más que comprarle flores y encender velas; En realidad se trata de mirar más allá de la superficie de una mujer y hacerle saber que te gusta lo que ves. Se trata de usar tu imaginación para crear el ambiente y susurrarle con bellas palabras lo que sientes, o contarle una historia fascinante que la haga sentir que sabes lo que siente ella. Aprende a hacer esto, y sentirás realmente a una mujer… -¿Qué estás leyendo?-pregunto una chica frente a el -Aaaa… me asustaste, -decía Yaten escondiendo su libro -Vamos, dime ¿que lees?- pregunto curiosa la chica -Este… ¿oye que te parece si almorzamos juntos?-contesto nervioso este mientras recordaba lo que el libro decía -Emmm… déjame pensarlo...-contesto con una sonrisa la rubia -Vamos, contesta que muero de hambre- dijo molesto Yaten mientras sin darse cuenta tomaba la mano de la muchacha ….^^…..^^… En la cafetería de la escuela… -Oye, Yaten… ¿después de clases me invitas al cine?-pregunto la chica -….Emmm si claro-contesto este mientras comía -Excelente, entonces me pasas a buscar a mi casa a eso de las 7:00 pm, te espero-dijo Mina muy contenta mientras salía de la cafetería -¿Por qué me va estar esperando?...-pensaba el chico – demonios esa tonta cree que la invitare al cine- grito derrepente el platinado bastante alterado -Realmente eres muy despistado….-dijo resignado Kei -Ya basta, además yo no la invite a salir y…. Y… no me interesa tampoco-dijo molesto el platinado -Como digas, pero ella te estará esperando a las 7:00 pm, si te interesa- dijo Kei con una sonrisa -De… debo irme, permiso-dijo Yaten molesto; pero sus mejillas mostraban un poco de rubor ….^^…..^^… El resto de la jornada escolar estuvo muy tranquila, y después de eso cada quien se fue a sus respectivos hogares; especialmente una rubia chica de moño rojo que estaba dispuesta a arreglarse para la cita de esa tarde…. Y por su parte Yaten tomo un rumbo distinto…

**-** Paso 2…Sé atento

¿Sabes por qué a las mujeres les gustan los regalos?  
No por su valor en sí, si no porque les demuestras que estás pensando en ellas "haciendo horas extra", y eso es una sensación que necesitan y quieren. El problema de los regalos es que una mujer, en su interior, siente lo mismo con una carta que con un diamante.  
Comienza por tener pequeños detalles con ella cuando menos se lo espere y se derretirá. Si ella se ha puesto un vestido nuevo muy sexy o u un nuevo color de labios, dile un cumplido y ella **sentirá por ti** lo que ningún "regalo" habría conseguido… - leía atentamente el joven – Aaaaaaaaa… maldición- gritaba este - esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba, además aun no entiendo esta ridiculez del amor – refunfuñaba el joven platinado mientras en su mente rondaba la imagen de una sola mujer….

Mientras tanto…

-Chicas, ayúdenme no se que ponerme-.

-Mina, no entiendo; tienes a todos los chicos vueltos locos por ti y tú prefieres a ese tonto y amargado de Yaten- decía Lita

-Bueno… la verdad es que no se pero…Yaten tiene algo especial-decía ruborizada la rubia

-¿Adonde piensas ir jovencita?- pregunto molesto el señor Aino cuando vio a su pequeña bajar las escaleras con un vestido de escote en v, sin mangas, en color naranjo pálido y en la cintura llevaba un cinturón naranjo fuerte; obviamente su cabello iba tomado con su tradicional moño rojo

-Iré con las chicas al cine papá-mintió la joven

-Está bien pero cuídense mucho, especialmente de los chicos-dijo celosamente el padre de la rubia

-Sí señor, no se preocupe-contestaron Lita, Amy y Rei

-Muchas gracias por cubrirme chicas, les debo una –dijo Mina sonriente

-Después nos tienes que contar todos los detalles-dijo burlona Lita

…..^^….^^…..

-7:15 PM…. Demonios ya es tarde debo apresurarme…. Vamos Yaten no te pongas nervioso, es solo una chica tonta, nada mas-se decía nerviosamente el joven mientras salía de su casa…

-Hola Yaten –se escucha una voz cuando el joven salió de su casa

-… Ho…hola-dijo tartamudeando este al ver a aquella rubia tan hermosa

-Yaten…. ¿oye, me escuchas?- decía Mina mientras movía su mano frente al joven

-E… este, vámonos que ya va empezar la película –dijo el platinado avanzando delante de la rubia

El camino en dirección al cine fue bastante silencioso e incomodo para ambos jóvenes, pero al llegar allí….

-Quiero ver esta película- dijo Mina señalando "TODOS LOS DIAS DE MI VIDA" que se encontraba en la cartelera

-Pe… pero… está bien como quieras-dijo resignado y levantando los hombros el joven platinado

Así, ambos jóvenes entraron a la sala y Mina se colgó del brazo de Yaten como si fuesen una hermosa pareja de enamorados; cosa que causo que el joven se ruborizara; luego de un rato, ambos se acomodaron en sus asientos a la espera de la película…. (Para los que no han visto esta película, he aquí el enlace para que la disfruten y comprendan mejor este cap.…. ** )**

Mientras la película transcurría, Mina estaba muy emocionada viéndola e imaginándose a ella y a Yaten teniendo una cita, como la que los protagonistas tuvieron en el momento de conocerse; aunque este por su parte no le prestaba la menor atención a la película…

-Ayyyy, pero que romántico, ¿no te parece Yaten?- pregunto ilusionada la rubia

-¿He?... este… no se –contesto fríamente este, haciendo que Mina se enfadara

-Eres un tonto-dijo la joven y siguió viendo la película. Ignorando por completo a Yaten; quien había quedado confundido con el actuar de su acompañante

-Esto es estúpido, a que idiota se le ocurre casarse de esa manera –decía Yaten, aunque al ser uno de los pocos hombres en la sala de cine fue fulminado con la mirada de las mujeres que veían embobadas aquella escena…

-¿Podrías guardar silencio?-pidió la rubia algo enfadada

-Si querías ver esta película, porque no viniste con tus amigas o con ese idiota de Kei-reclamo Yaten en voz alta

-…. ¿Así que de eso se trata, de Kei?; él es solo un amigo –le reprocho de vuelta Mina

-Disculpen jóvenes pero el resto de las personas desean ver la película así que les pido que se retiren-dijo un guardia acercándose a la pareja

-No se preocupe ya me voy, total ya se arruino mi noche –contesto molesta la rubia mientras salía corriendo de la sala de cine

-Demonios, Mina espera –grito Yaten tratando de alcanzarla

…..^^…^^…..

Ya en la calle (fuera del cine)

-Necesito un taxi, me iré a casa-dijo la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos

-Espera… yo no… este…-tartamudeaba el platinado tratando de disculparse por su comportamiento

-No te preocupes, haremos como que esto jamás paso y no volveré a molestarte con mi _presencia-decía Mina mientras intentaba hacer parar un taxi _

-Mina, yo… -estaba diciendo el joven cuando su acompañante ya había subido al auto y se marchaba

….^^…..^^…

Después de una hora Mina llega a su casa y se lanza a los brazos de su padre y se pone a llorar desconsoladamente mientras le cuenta que en realidad había ido al cine con Yaten

-Es un tonto papá-decía la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos

-No te preocupes mi amor yo veré que ese tonto no te lastime nunca más-dijo el señor Aino, mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a su hija…

….^^…..^^….

-Diablos, me gaste todo lo que tenía en esa ridícula película y edemas ni siquiera pude terminar de verla…. Y para colmo me tuve que venir caminando solo porque a esa tonta de Aino se le ocurre tomar un taxi-reclamaba para sí el platinado, mientras entraba exhausto a su casa

_**CONTINUATRA….**_

_**NOTA DE AUTORA: **_chicas espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado….

Por lo visto nuestro amigo Yaten, necesita mucha ayuda para conquistar a Mina, jijijijiji

No puedo creer que ni con una película tan romántica como "TODOS LOS DIAS DE MI VIDA", este tonto platinado no pueda dejar su orgullo de lado jajaja; bueno mejor me despido y por favor dejen sus review ^^ gracias nos vemos en otra actualización

^^Sailor Alissa^^


End file.
